


Pain In The Ass

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Accidents, Community: slashthedrabble, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, True Love, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: A freak accident leaves Dee suffering fro a very uncomfortable injury.





	Pain In The Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 534: Fracture at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

“Don’t you dare laugh!” Dee warned, scowling as he hobbled across the ER waiting room towards his lover. 

“I wasn’t. You know I wouldn’t do that, not when you’re obviously in pain. So how bad is it? What did the doctor say?”

“Promise you won’t laugh?”

“I promise.”

“I’ve fractured my tailbone.”

True to his word, Ryo didn’t laugh; he winced. “I did wonder, you went down so hard, but I was hoping it was just a bad bruise or a pulled muscle…”

Dee grimaced. “No such luck.”

The irony was that they’d only been at the hospital to interview an assault victim. They’d been on their way out afterwards when Dee had slipped on a wet floor, both feet flying up in the air as he came down hard on his butt.

While Dee had initially wanted to head straight back to the precinct and nurse his injured dignity, he’d been in so much pain trying to walk that Ryo had insisted on dragging him down to the ER to be checked out. Now he was glad he had.

“Poor Dee. I’d better drive you home.”

“No way! I’m not takin’ time off for this; I don’t want anyone to know. I’ll be fine, the doc prescribed painkillers.” Dee started hobbling towards the hospital pharmacy, prescription clutched in one hand.

Ryo hurried after him. “I can get that for you. Maybe you should…”

“What, sit down? I’d rather stand if it’s okay with you. Waitin’ room chairs are uncomfortable enough at the best of times; sittin’ on one now… Nuh uh, I’ll pass.”

“Right, sorry.” Ryo walked slowly beside his partner. “I doubt you’ll be able to hide your injury from the guys at work,” he said after a moment. “Not the way you’re moving. They’ll know right away something’s wrong.”

That was the downside of working with detectives of course; they were trained to notice things.

“I’ll tell ‘em I slipped on a wet floor and wrenched my back; they’ll believe me. They don’t need to know about the other thing. You know what they’re like, they’ll be crackin’ jokes at my expense for weeks. You still got that lumbar cushion you were usin’ when ya put your back out last winter?”

“It’s in my bottom desk drawer.”

“Mind if I borrow it? Should help keep me from sittin’ on my tailbone.” Dee tended to slouch at his desk, but with his current injury, sitting up straight would be less painful.

“You can have it for as long as you need,” Ryo assured him, glad there was something he could do to ease his partner’s discomfort. “I’ll get you one you can use in the car as well, but I should probably do all the driving for a while.”

“Yeah, maybe. I got lucky; it’s only a hairline fracture; the doc recommended rest and physio. Worst part is, it’s gonna put a serious crimp in our love life.”

Ryo smiled reassuringly. “I’m sure we can figure something out.”

The End


End file.
